


Endding Chapter to Blood Of Olympus

by Rooreader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooreader/pseuds/Rooreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happened to our favorite heroes after they defeated Gaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endding Chapter to Blood Of Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything besides the plot.  
> This is my first fan fiction.

Jason's POV

Jason woke up from a dream a few days after Gaea was defeated. In the dream he saw Leo riding on Festus with a girl that looked like she was glowing, they both looked to be really happy. Festus looked like he was flying in the clouds. As soon as Festus started to descend below the clouds Jason woke up.  
Jason crawled out of bed and put on a camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans. As Jason stepped out of his cabin Piper jumped him.  
“I had a dream last night. I saw Leo flying on Festus,” Piper jumped around Jason with excitement.  
“I thing we had had the same dream.” Jason’s smile got bigger. “You know that this means that Leo might be ok.”  
“Yah I know, I hope we get to see him soon,” Piper said as someone stared yelling that a monster was attacking camp.  
Jason ran to where the camper was yelling to see a dragon flying out of the clouds. The dragon’s hide seamed to reflect the sunlight. Jason looked closer at the dragon to see that there were two people on its back.  
“Don’t attack the dragon, that’s Festus with Leo on his back,” Jason waved at the campers to keep them from attacking.  
Leo landed with a big smile on his face, “Hello, good people of Earth. I come in peace. I bring the daughter of a titian, Calypso. I have freed her from her island, Ogygia.”  
As Leo jumped off of the back of Festus, Piper dragged him into a hug. Jason walked over to Leo and pulled him into a bro-hug. Just as Jason let go of Leo, Percy ran out of nowhere and tackled Leo to the ground.  
“Where were you? I was so worried, I thought you were dead,” Percy said as he started to cry. “I thought I had lost you, Leo. Don’t do that to me. I love you too much for you to die on me. You’re like the brother I never had.”  
“I’m sorry I worried you Percy, but I did actually die. Festus injected me with the physician’s cure a few minutes after I died,” Leo said slowly.  
Jason saw Chiron galloping over to see what all of the commotion was about. When Chiron saw Leo and Calypso he said, “Why don’t we take this inside?”  
When Jason and the rest of the seven, plus Nico, Reyna, and Calypso got into the big house, Chiron spoke, “Ok, tell every think that happened after Gaea was killed.”  
“Well, after the screaming fire ball hit Gaea, Festus was blown backward. The blast killed me. I remember being dead until Festus injected me with the physician’s cure. When I woke up I was on a cloud. None of my GPSs worked, so I flew down below the clouds to see if I could see anything. When I looked around I saw Calypso’s island, Ogygia, so I flew straight to it. When I got to the island Calypso was waiting for me. Once we got her situated on Festus we took off. We flew around for a few days to show her the world, and to find Camp Half Blood,” Leo said without stopping.  
“Well you two must be tired, so I’ll let wash up and rest. Calypso I’ll show you the guest room and the bathroom. I’ll get some of the girls to give some clothes if you’d like.” Chiron looked over to Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna.  
“I have enough clothes for now. Thanks for the offer. Though I’ll need some material soon to make some clothes,” Calypso responded.  
“Ok, that can be arranged. Will you please follow me?” He walked into the back with Calypso not far behind him.  
“I’ll see you all later. But right now I want to take a warm bath and take a short nap.” Calypso disappeared into the back with Chiron.  
“Well I’m going to do the same, so I’ll see you all later.” Leo walked out of the Big House.  
Jason ran out of the Big House to catch up with Leo. “Hey, wait up. I want to talk to you. Leo, I missed having my best friend around.”  
“Well thanks, I missed you too, but unless you want to take a shower with me I suggest we talk later,” Leo chuckled to himself while walking into the showers.  
Well that didn’t go as planned, Jason had hoped to talk to his friend some in private. Jason walked around camp until he came to rest at the beach. He had just sat down when someone said,  
“I never thought you would come to the beach by yourself willingly.”  
Jason turned around to see Percy standing behind him in a bathing suit. “I didn’t know where else to go to be alone.”  
“Oh if you want to be alone I’ll just go jump in the lake.” Percy ran to the water.  
“Wait, can I talk to you before you go swimming?” Jason stood up and walked over to Percy.  
“Yah sure.” Percy walked over to the dock and sat down. “What do you want to talk about?”  
“Did Leo seem to be acting a little bit strange when he got to camp? Or was it just me?” Jason looked over to Percy with a confused look on his face.  
“Yah he was acting strange but it’s probable just be from dyeing, and being bombarded with questions when he got to camp. He might just be tired and need some time to relax,” Percy responded.  
“Ok that’s all I wanted ask. Go have fun swimming with the fish.” Jason stood up and started to walk away when he heard a big splash behind him.  
He turned around to see Percy hanging on the edge of the dock. “Hey it’s no problem. If you even just need to talk let me know,” Percy said as he did a back flip and dove into the water.  
Jason chuckled to himself as he walked over to his cabin to grab his stuff to take a shower because he was covered in sand and sea water. When he got to the showers he bumped into Leo who was coming out only wrapped in a towel. “You might want to put some clothes on or the Hermes cabin might take your towel away.” Jason stopped to hopefully talk to Leo.  
“I forgot to get my clothes when I went to take a shower,” Leo said shyly.  
“Well if you need to you can go to my cabin to get some clothes until you can get to the Hephaestus cabin.” Jason looked over to his cabin. “My cabin might be a little closer than yours so if you take some of my clothes please bring them back to me.”  
“I’ll take you up on that offer for clothes. Hopefully we can talk after your shower.” Leo ran toward the Zeus before anyone else saw him.  
Jason turned to walk into the showers with a sigh. He missed another chance to talk to Leo. Jason grabbed the farthest shower from the door so he can maybe have some peace and quit. When he stepped into the shower he felt his worries melt away, and he became more relaxed. He stood in the running water for a while before he started to wash himself.  
Jason knew that Camp Half Blood showers weren’t as good as Camp Jupiter bathes, but they were still pretty good. After Jason finished washing himself, he stood in the shower for a little while longer thinking about all of thing that had happened today.  
Leo, his best friend, came back but he seemed to be a little distance and he seemed to forgotten how camp worked. He also seemed to be drawn to spending time alone or with Calypso. And when he did spent time talking to others he didn’t crack jokes like he normally did, he seemed more uptight, Jason thought as he got dressed and walked out of the showers.  
When Jason stepped out of the showers he saw Leo walking to the big house in Jason’s favorite t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The clothes were a little big for Leo so the clothes kept falling of his shoulders. Jason walked over to his cabin to put his stuff down to be greeted by a little toy soldier.  
Jason nudged the toy soldier with his foot and it started to walk around. After a minuet of walking around the toy soldier stopped moving and said “Jason and Piper are my two best friends. Percy is the brother I always wanted, and I love all my friends.”  
As soon as the toy soldier stopped talking Jason picked it up and set in on his self as Hazel came running into his cabin.  
“Chiron has called an emergency cabin leader meeting. Roman leaders are going to be there as well.” Hazel grabbed Jason’s arm and ran out of his cabin to the Big House.  
Jason heard the conch shell sound signifying a cabin leader meeting. “What’s the meeting about?” Jason pulled his arm out of her grasp.  
“Apparently the gods contacted Chiron saying that they’ll make an appearance sometime today. He wanted to talk to the leaders about getting the camp prepared. He even called the Romans back from their journey west.” Hazel said while picking up the pace.  
When Jason entered the Big House, what he saw surprised him. All the cabin leaders where on one side of a long table, on the other sat the Roman leaders. At the head of the table stood Chiron and Lupa. Standing next to Chiron was Percy and Annabeth, and on Lupa’s side stood Reyna and Frank. Hazel ran to sit down with the rest of the Romans. There was only one open seat for Jason to sit in. The seat was at the end of the table, between the Greeks and Romans.  
Jason walked to his seat. As soon as he sat down Chiron spoke “We welcome my Roman counterpart Lupa. We also welcome the Roman leaders. I have called you all here today because the gods have spoken to Lupa and me saying that they will be making an appearance at Camp Half Blood today.” Chiron took a step back and Lupa stepped forward.  
“We thank the Greek camp for letting us Romans stay here for a little while longer. Romans, Greeks we need to get this camp prepared for the gods to come. We also need to have the camp prepared for an Olympus party. There are only a few mortals who have been to an Olympus party, lucky for us some of them are with us today.” Lupa looked over to Percy and Annabeth.  
“Camp Half Blood, we need get our camp cleaned up. Romans we need your help with doing this,” said Percy while Annabeth pulled out a clip board.  
“Jason we need you to fly in the air to make sure there are no monsters on the edge of the woods. Percy is going to clean the lake from all pollution and fix the dock up, so it doesn’t have splinters. Demeter and Dionysius cabins, I need you to make all the plants bloom. Ares cabin we need you guys to remove all of the big trash out of camp. Apollo cabin you need to help the Hephaestus cabin set up the stage and music systems. The music system needs to play whatever the person wants. Athena cabin is going to make sure all of the building are stable and look good. Aphrodite cabin we need you guys to do quality control around the camp. If you see something that needs to be fixed tell the cabin that’s in charge of that area. Hermes cabin you need to set up the food and drinks. Nico you need to help Jason in the woods. All of other cabins help where you can. We need this camp to be spotless.” Annabeth took a big breath and stepped back.  
Reyna took a step forward “Romans, the Greeks need our help to clean up their camp. I want the fifth chariot to help down at the beach setting up the entertainment and cleaning it up. I want the fourth chariot to walk around the border of the camp to make sure no monsters are trying to get in and to make sure it looks nice. The third chariot I want you to help the Ares cabin cleaning up the big stuff. First and second chariot I want you to help Jason make sure there are no monsters getting out of the woods. Frank and I will work where we are needed.”  
“Well since everyone knows what to do let’s go.” Percy started to walk away.  
“We don’t know what to do,” someone said from the doorway.  
“Well which camp do you belong to?” Annabeth asked without looking up from her clipboard.  
“We don’t belong to a camp. We belong to ourselves,” someone else said.  
“Well then who are you?” Reyna asked while looking over Annabeth’s shoulder.  
“I’m surprised our own siblings didn’t recognize us,” The first one spoke to the second one.  
“I know I thought they loved us,” responded the second one.  
Annabeth and Reyna both looked up to see who was in the door way.  
“Oh my gods, Thalia what are you doing here?” Annabeth jumped up and ran over to Thalia and gave her a big hug.  
“What Thalia, she’s here.” Jason turned around to see his big sister standing there.  
“Yah, I’m here. I’m surprised you didn’t recognize my voice.” Thalia opened her arms to involve Jason into a hug.  
“Hylla is that you?” Reyna walked over to the door as Hylla stepped out of the shadows.  
“Yah it’s me sister. It’s good to see you again. I’m glad that I get to see you and it’s not a life or death situation.” Hylla had a smirk on her face as she walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.  
“So what can we do to help get ready for this party? I brought all of my hunters.” Thalia stepped back from her hug with Jason.  
“I brought about a hundred of my worriers from all across America.” Hylla stepped back to stand with Thalia.  
Percy stepped back up to the table. He stood there from a while before Hylla nodded to him. “Well the amazons can help the Hephaestus and Apollo camps to set up the sound systems if they don’t kill or enslave any of the campers.  
“I think we can restrain ourselves as long as the campers show us respect,” Hylla responded.  
“Thalia can you take your Hunters and help the fourth chariot check the boarders for monsters and then can you guys clear the city of monsters.” Annabeth walked back over to Percy.  
“Yah we can do that after we clean up our cabin,” Thalia said while walking out of the Big House.  
“Well since everyone knows what do now, let’s go clean up the camp.” Percy walked out of the Big House.  
Jason walked out of the Big House before everyone one else and took off flying. He flew to the forest where he drop lower to start looking for monsters. Jason spend the next few hours flying around fighting monsters. He came across a manticore, a few packs of hell hounds, and some scorpions. He saw some people from the first and second chariots fight monsters every now and then. He was making another pass around the woods when he heard the sound of the conch shell being blown.  
Jason flew back the Big House. When he landed he walked into the Big House and sat down at the foot of the table again. A few minutes later Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, Thalia, and Hylla walked in. They walked over to the head of the table and took their respected seats. Chiron and Lupa where nowhere to be seen.  
Percy stood up and stepped up to the table, “Thanks to all the help from the Romans, Hunters, and Amazons, Camp Half Blood has been cleaned up. The camp looks like it’s brand new.” A cheer went up in the room.  
“Well we have about a few more hours before the gods get here, so everyone can go rest up,” Frank said shakily not being used to talking in front of people.  
Everyone ran out of the Big House to go get themselves ready for the gods. Jason decided to take a short nap before gods got to the camp. Jason got to his cabin and laid on his bed and fell asleep almost limitedly.  
Jason woke up to the sound of thunder. He started to crawl out of his bed when he realized that he didn’t dream during that nap. Jason stepped outside to see the Olympians along with Hades and Bellona had appeared in the middle of the cabins, Lady Hestia was sitting at the fire in the middle of the cabins. Everyone ran out of their cabins to see what was going on. When everyone saw what who was there they all bowed.  
“Demigods we have come here today to present gifts to the Heroes of Olympus,” Zeus spoke in a loud voice. “Will Jason, Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna please come forward?  
Jason and the other heroes walked to stand in front of the gods. The rest of the camp stood behind Jason and the heroes in a semi-circle. Jason saw Chiron and Lupa standing off to the side of the gods.  
“The first gift goes to my son, Jason. Jason the gods offer you the chance to become the god of lightning and flying. You as have become the Pontifex Maximus. Do you accept?” Zeus looked down at Jason.  
“I accept the offers you have presented me.” Jason stepped forward and bowed before Zeus.  
A blinding light encased Jason for a few seconds before fading away.  
“My trust champion, you have served the gods well. I’m so proud of you for becoming a god.” Hera looked at Jason with a look of pure happiness.  
“Next one to be presented their gift from the gods will be my son, Percy. Percy the gods offer you the same gift we offered you when you were sixteen. Do you want to become the god of tides and demigods?” Poseidon looked at his son with caring eyes.  
“I accept immortality, but I also want Hades and Lady Hestia to be put on the council to make fourteen major gods.” Percy looked at Poseidon and Zeus with a look of determination.  
Demeter spoke up, “I think it’s time we brought them to the council brother. They’re both children of Kronos along with us.” She looked at Zeus with the same determined looked.  
Zeus sighed, “Fine Hades and Hestia with both be added to the council.” Zeus snapped his fingers, thunder sounded and the Hades and Hestia cabins moved next to the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins.  
Percy had a smirk on his face when he was enclosed in a sea green light. The light faded a few seconds later. “Congratulation Percy Jackson on becoming a god of these little demons.” Dionysius said.  
“Thank you Mr. D. Oh, by the way you called me by my actual name.” Percy looked over at Dionysius with a playful smile on his face.  
“No I didn’t Peter Jonson. Don’t get so excited,” Dionysius replied.  
“The next hero to get their gift is Leo, my son. Leo you are being offered the chance to become the god of fire. The gods are also allowing your girlfriend Calypso to leave her island. Do you want to become a god?” Hephaestus looked at his son.  
“I’ll accept godly hood,” Leo responded dully.  
A fire surrounded Leo for a few seconds before fading away. “Leo you have been made a god of fire along with Hades, Hephaestus and me,” Hestia said from her spot at the hearth.  
“The next hero to get a gift is my daughter, Piper. We offer you the chance to become the god of charm speak. Do you accept this offer?” Aphrodite look at her daughter with the face of a model.  
“I accept the gift as long as I don’t get made beautiful for a few days.” With that Piper started glowing a light pink.  
When the light died away Aphrodite spoke, “You’ve been made a god, but I wish I could have given you my blessing.”  
“The next gift goes to my smartest, bravest daughter the one that found the Athena Parthenos, Annabeth. Annabeth the gods offer you the chance to become to the god of architect.” Athena looked over to Annabeth with pride filled eyes.  
“I would be honored to become the god of architect.” Annabeth stepped up to her mother and bowed to her.  
“Raise my daughter, you have no need to bow to me. It’s me who needs to bow to you goddess of architect.” Athena bowed to Annabeth as a gray light encircled her.  
“My son, Frank, you were incredible brave so the gods present you the chance to become the god of shape shifting.” Ares looked at his son with his fiery eyes.  
“I’d love to become the god of shape shifting.” Frank looked up at Ares to see what he was going to do.  
A blood red light involved Frank. When the light died down Ares spoke, “Son you have made me very proud of you. I’m also proud of my daughter Clarisse for taking charge of this camp while the leaders were on a quest, so I present her a new electric spear.” A spear appeared in front of Clarisse.  
“Next gift goes to my daughter, a brave fighter and a controller of the mist, Hazel. The gods have decided to lift your curse and make you the goddess of riches.” Hades looked down at Hazel with a teary look on his face.  
“I accept the gift,” Hazel responded to her father with a tear rolling down her check. A black light involved her. “Thank you, Dad.”  
“I also have another child that deserves a reward from the gods, Nico. Nico you have the chance to be made immortal and become my lieutenant. You will also become the official Ghost King. Do you accept this reward?” Hades looked over to his other child.  
“I accept the titles you have presented me.” With that a black light involved Nico.  
“Now it’s my turn to present a reward to my daughter. Reyna you have made me prouder than I ever thought was possible. You restored the pride of the Roman Empire by returning the Athena Parthenos to the Greeks. The gods have decided to present you with the title immortal peace maker. With this title you become immortal and you will help keep the peace between the Greeks and Romans. Do you accept?” Bellona looked at one of her daughters with pride filled eyes.  
“I would be horned to accept this title,” Reyna said while bowing to her mother. When she finished a red light involved her.  
“Well since that’s all the gifts we have for today, let’s get this party started,” Apollo said. He clapped his hand, the music started and muses as well as nymphs came out of the woods and started dancing.  
Jason started walking away when Zeus walked over to him. “I’m really proud of you, son. You should go and have some fun with your friends, you’ve earned it.” Zeus pointed over to Leo who was running at him with Piper at his heels, they both had the biggest smiles on their faces he had ever seen.


End file.
